What Happens When A Writer's Bored?
by GMean
Summary: Shadow is afraid of the outside world, Sonic loves Shadow, cream is an evil brat, no one likes Silver, and Knuckles works part time at a cup cake store. These things happen when a writer gets bored.
1. Knuckles In Hell

(Note: I have no intention in offending anyone in my stories. Also, if you aren't a big fan of curse words, please note that there are times when this story will have them.)

It was the crack of dawn when Knuckle's alarm sounded off with it's mad cries repeating every 2 seconds. All Knuckles did was smash the electric clock against the wall without moving any part of his body except his arm.

"SHUT UP!"

After almost getting suffocated with his pet kitty Mr. Kittles, who was sleeping on Knuckle's face after the clock was destroyed, Knuckles had remembered about his day job. Working at a cupcake store, where everything was unicorns, rainbows, and pinky pie heaven. He had gotten to work late for the 17th time in a row and his boss Dr. Ivo Robotnic (AKA Dr.Eggman) was well, a little mad.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOUR LATE AGAIN!!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Knuckles put on his pink frilly cupcake apron and headed out the double doors and went to ask for orders. He was tired, hated his job, and was in a bad mood as always. Never smiling and at times losing his temper he couldn't help but wonder why he ever applied for the job. Maybe it was because he needed the money to pay the rent, or maybe it was because of the lovely Julie-su who also worked there as a cashier.

"Table six Knuckles."

"Thanks Julie-su."

He got to a table with two members of the Suppression Squad. Fiona the red vixen and Scourge the hedgehog.

"Welcome to: **The Cupcake Bakery Slash Restaurant Slash Little Kid Playground Like The One In Chipp E. Cheese's But It's Actually Better than Chipp E. Cheese's And Some Other Food Place Put Together Because It Is**. What will you be having?"

As he looked upon Knuckle's work uniform, Scourge let out a snort of laughter. Fiona snickered as she spoke.

"You look like a total fag in that pink apron!"

"Well you look like a total bitch."

Scourge fell back on his chair as he held his sides laughing uncontrollably. Fiona looked at her skin-tight outfit and then turned to Scourge with fury in her eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID I SHOULD WEAR THIS OUT-FIT!"

"Did I make you wear it? No. I'll have a dark coffee and she'll have the gummy bear cupcake." Scourge set his chair back up and sat down.

"I knew I should have stuck to wearing my orange jumpsuit."

"Like that would make a difference." Knuckles scoffed as he took out a note pad and pen.

"What was that?"

"One dark coffee and a gummy bear cupcake. May I suggest the Get a Life cupcake to your boyfriend here?"

"How 'bout a can of Bite Me." Scourge sat back adjusting his shades.

"Jackasses." Knuckles said under his breath as he walked over to the cash register. He gave the order to Julie-su and started to head to a different table when suddenly he was face to face with an outraged Dr. Eggman.

"KNUCKLES!!"

Knuckles jumped a couple feet off the ground and remained speechless and shocked as he stared at Dr. Eggman's red face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE UPSETTING THE COSTUMERS WE JUST GOT COMPLAINS FROM TABLE SIX!! THAT VIXEN GIRL SAID THAT YOU JUST MADE HER BOYFRIEND CRY!!"

Knuckles glanced at Fiona and Scourge, who was sitting back on his chair bored as heck and picking his ear with his pinky. Fiona could hear what Eggman was saying and noticed Knuckles was watching them she suddenly elbowed Scourge signaling him to pretend to cry.

"Huh? Oh right." Scourge pretended to cry and sob, but he was terrible at it. So Fiona stamped on his foot.

"AAAAH!! **Whimpers**. You bitch. **Sob**."

Knuckles looked at Eggman, then at table six, then back at Eggman without the slightest care in the world.

"So… that's a bad thing, how?"

"THAT'S IT!! I'M HAVING YOU TAKE ORDERS AT THE KID SECTION!!"

"NO NOT THE KID SECTION!!" Knuckles quickly turned to face the double doors of the kid section in the store. Then two workers covered in licked candy, ice cream, and soda came screaming out like maniacs and ran out the front door.

"No not Mighty and Ray! Have mercy you can't do this to me!!"

"Don't worry, there are no kids in the kid section Knuckles."

"Really, but what about Mighty and Ray?"

"They couldn't figure it out, they aren't as smart as you. All that's in there is hot girls, beer, and ice cream!" Eggman pushed Knuckles through the kid section doors.

"I like ice cream."

"I bet you do. Your table is number 666." Eggman slammed the doors behind Knuckles. Knuckles look around and saw the place was loaded with children and parents who were trying to quiet down their babies and whining toddlers.

"Hey wait, there's something wrong here… hmm… what is it…? **GASP!** WHERE'S THE ICE CREAM!!

A scoop of airborne Ice cream came out of nowhere and hit the side of his face. He looked at the direction it came from and to his horror of a surprise he saw it was Cream the rabbit with the ice cream scoop. He looked down at the side of the table and saw that it read, "TABLE 666."

(BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Silver's Day

(Yeah, I decided Knuckles In Hell wouldn't be a 2 parter.)

Knuckles was covered in sticky candy and melted ice cream as he was being carried out of the building in a stretcher.

"The bunny… THE BUNNYYYY!!!"

Silver was standing in the background watching the ambulance drive away while innocently licking his ice cream cone. He waved goodbye to it as it drove into the distance. As Silver walked across the street forgetting to look both sides, cars sped by almost hitting him and crashing into each other as he was in deep thought.

"Wow life really sucks sometimes, you think your day will be just dandy until something crazy comes crashing into your life."

Just as Silver stops in the middle of the street, a pterodactyl swooped down at him.

"Oh hey a penny!" The pterodactyl missed Silver as he bent down to pick up the shiny penny. "Sometimes I wonder how this shiny penny could really be a good thing to me. It's just one cent."

Everyone in the T.C.B.S.R.S.L.K.P.L.T.O.I.C.E.C.B.I.A.B.T.C.E.C.A.S.O.F.P.P.T.B.I.I. (look at chapter 2 if you forgot what that stands for) ran out screaming as the whole place blew up in a mushroom cloud. Silver put the penny away and continued liking his ice cream cone as he continued walking and thinking deeply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Silver had been wandering around and was now having a nice stroll in the meadow where he found Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Blaze relaxing.

"Hello ladies!"

Cream was braiding wild flowers together to make flower jewelry for her friends.

"Hello Mr. Silver. Here, I made a crown for you!" Cream placed the flower crown on Silver.

"Thank you Cream this makes my day."

"So cute, and so brave!" Amy cooed.

Silver turned to Amy and blushed. "Aw gee Amy, I wouldn't say that…"

"WHAT?! I wasn't talking about **you**! I was thinking about my Sonikku!"

"But I'm cute and brave! _HELLO!_ I'm Silver the freak'in _Hedgehog!_"

"You're more like one of the girl friends to us. Oh Sonikku, how I love you so!"

Blaze was playing with a ball of yarn like a kitten. "Ugh, what's with all this cheesy mushy stuff Amy? You should be old enough to understand that he's just looking for commitment with you. He doesn't _go_ that way."

"And what exactly are you saying?! Are you implying that Sonic would never come _my_ way and ask me to marry him?"

"Uh, kinda. I don't specifically mean just _your_ way. I mean _that_ way. Ya know?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Until Amy asked Blaze, "… Are you calling me fat?"

Silver immediately face-palmed himself.

(That's it for this chapter. I'm tired and out of ideas at the moment.)


End file.
